


Doflamingos little pet

by Boredloser369



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cock Piercing, M/M, Piercings, Rape, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boredloser369/pseuds/Boredloser369
Summary: Doflamingo kidnaps law and breaks law into thinking doflamingo is all he needs





	Doflamingos little pet

**Author's Note:**

> Shitty fan fic at 4am cuz I'm in the mood to write ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Law weakly struggled against the strings that held him in the air. Feeling uneasy being exposed the way he is, stripped down to nothing but his boxers and jeans. "Youre almost cute when you're like this" doflamingo chuckled walking into the room admiring his work. law was too weak from the sea stone collar around his neck to react, the most he could muster was narrowing his eyes. "Now now don't be like that~" the blonde lowered the tattooed man from the strings into his arms, carrying him bridal style "I went through all this effort to set up a room for you and this is how you act" a chill of uneasiness went through out laws body beginning held so close to the bastard he hated more than anything. His scent made him feel nauseous, the blonde mentioned a room for him. A room alone is better than being anywhere near the bastard "okay here we are! Your room!" When they entered doflamingos scent overwhelmed the room. Law felt like he was suffocating. He couldn't breathe. Law trembled uncontrollably feeling sick to his stomach. He trembled uncontrollably. "Oh? What's wrong? You don't like it?" The blonde playfully pouted. The tattooed man wanted to scream, he wanted his crew, he wanted to feel safe. He was too weak to do anything against the blond "I-its nothing. I love it" he weakly smiled. Doflamingo tightened his grip "youre lying~ you know how I feel about lying" he growled lowly. Law flinched " even if I tell the truth I'll still get punished" his voice shook as he tried to speak. The blond walked towards the bed "and what would that truth be?" Law wasnt in any position to lie. No matter what, he was going to get punished in some way "I-I miss my crew... I miss feeling safe" law mumbled. His voice shaking more scared of what the bastard had in plan. "Tsk tsk tsk. Wanting to be with them when you have me" doflamingo set law on the bed stringing his arms above his head and legs spread apart "I'll show you who you belong to, you'll never want to leave my side again" the blond hummed tearing laws pants down. Laws mind was clouded with fear "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I'll never mention my crew again!" He desperately shouted struggling in the web of strings "not good enough~ I need to mark you either way" doflamingo leaned close grinding his lower half against laws. Blood rushing through both of them. Laws eyes widdened feeling the other grinding against him. He panted lowly, disgusted in himself for enjoying this. He tensed his legs feeling himself get erect, unable to satisfy himself. "D-doffy" he wined. "What's this? Youre erect?" He placed his hand on laws crotch rubbing him through the cloth of his underwear "you got Dick piercings? Such a naughty boy~" he whispered closely into laws ears. His voice ringing in laws ears like poisonous honey. Feeling pleasure and complete disgust, pleasure overriding the disgust. Law bucked his hip into doflamingos hand desprate for friction, whining like a pup. "Seeing you so desprate like this is making me hard" doflamingo licked his lips using his strings to tear off laws underwear as he took his own off. His Dick already dripping with precum he rammed his cock in laws ass "d-doffy! Feels good" Law tilted his head back drool dripping from the corners of his mouth as doflamingo rammed into his prostate. "Such a good boy, moaning for me like this" he grunted tightly gripping at the others hips, filling laws ass full of cum. He continued to buck his hips as he leaned close to laws ear "who do you belong to? Answer correctly and you're allowed to cum" doflamingo whispered lowly rubbing laws erection "doffy~ I belong to doffy and doffy alone~"


End file.
